To Love One's Enemy
by Blazing Ace
Summary: Werewolf/Vampire AU: Francis, Arthur's best friend and fellow vampire, has been missing for a month now. Arthur vows he'll find and kill whoever has taken him. And in the middle of a blood feud between the vampires and lycans, who is this mysterious human, Alfred Jones... A savoir? Or an enemy? US/UK!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, 'HETALIA' belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, okay? T.T**_

_**And I don't own 'Van Helsing', 'Twilight', 'Underworld', 'Teen Wolf' or any other werewolf or vampire related series either.**_

* * *

Arthur thought that he had been alone, until he felt the muzzle of a Stechkin touch the back of his head. His own fingers itched to grasp his dual Berettas lying dormant in the holsters under his knee-length, Victorian-style coat.

"Arthur. Man, stop! What are you trying to achieve here?"

Arthur sighed. "Roderich won't be pleased that you stole his guns again."

Gilbert unnecessarily cocked his gun. Probably the one loaded with ammunition containing irradiated fluid, lethal to vampires. Oh yes, because in these difficult times, no one really knew whom to trust. Arthur himself had ultraviolet ammunition in one of his guns and silver solution filled bullets in the other.

"I'm going to look for Francis." Arthur bit out. "I thought that you of all people would want him saved."

"Arthur." Gilbert told him quietly, patiently. "We both know that he was not taken. He's left us. Just like Lovino left us for Antonio."

"But Francis doesn't know anyone on _their_ side!" Arthur all but growled. "I'm telling you, he's been taken hostage!"

"How would that even be possible?" Gilbert asked. "He's skilled, and too powerful for today's young wolves."

"Bullshit, Gilbert." Arthur replied, his eyes moving to the 3 meter long glass doors right in front of him. "He was on to something... Something big. There is a change in the winds. I can feel it. The wolves are more restless than ever, and more and more vampires are leaving their covens."

Arthur turned around so fast that Gilbert had to retreat a few steps.

"Tell the others. I know that not many people believe me... but I saw what I saw." Arthur said, his mind going back to that fateful night a month ago when Francis had suddenly seized up and started muttering about "the King" and "_him_" being alive. "His eyes turned violet, Gilbert. Just for a moment, before they became blue again. But that was the point when he changed. When he started becoming obsessed with... whatever he became obsessed with. He _knew_ something important about this war. I know he did."

Gilbert looked like he was fighting with himself, over his friendship with Arthur and his duty as a Knight of the Night. "I can't let you leave, Arthur. We are the most organized coven left in the world. The other covens need us to lead this war."

Arthur took in a deep breath. "Then I'm sorry for what I have to do. Forgive me." Before Gilbert knew what happened, Arthur had thrown himself backwards, shattering the windows and simultaneously pulling out his Berreta and shooting Gilbert right in the chest.

Gilbert yelped in pain and fell backwards. Arthur spun in midair and landed on his feet gracefully, three stories below. He could hear Gilbert cursing upstairs. How melodramatic... Arthur had shot him with the silver solution bullets.

Gilbert would heal just fine.


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred didn't really like hospitals. Not that he was afraid of ghosts or anything... But seriously, this place _had_ to be haunted!

The was sound of creaking metal, and Alfred shivered. Nothing... it was nothing. Just a nurse, preparing her injection for some poor, hapless patient.

Alfred wanted to leave the building. He felt fine! He had told that to his attending physician a billion times already. He felt completely healthy, and restless... So restless.

He needed to be outside. He needed...

He needed someone to stop that god-awful creaking noise right now! Why was the nurse being such a bit-

Alfred gasped quietly. No. Of course... how could he have been so stupid?

It was 3 a.m in the morning. There were no nurses in the hospital at the moment... then who was moving around in the supplies room beside his?

The moment he came to that conclusion, there was a loud bang on his door. Alfred didn't remember getting off his bed, but he suddenly found himself on his feet with a surgery knife in his hand, poised to attack. It was probably the from adrenalin due to his fear, he guessed.

The door was blown off it's hinges with the second blast, and a man walked into his ward. There were two guns touching his jugular the next second. Holy Mother of Superman, how on earth had the man moved so fast from the door to his corner of the room?

"Who the fuck are you?" the man greeted with a British accent.

The man was shorter than him but that didn't make him any less intimidating. He was dressed in a peculiar way, in all black. He was in tight pants and a tight, corseted top, which looked like it was made out of latex. There was also a knee-length coat with intricate designs on it. Alfred would have guessed that it was made of velvet, but it couldn't have been. It was the middle of July for Pete's sake!

The guns were pushed deeper against his throat and Alfred dropped his knife.

"I- I'm..." Wow... the man's eyes were such a strange shade of green. He shook his head to get his messy hair out of his eyes and growled at Alfred, his massive eyebrows scrunched up in anger. "Er... Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Why was Francis here?"

"I was... wait, who?"

Green eyes pierced into his, like they could see right into his very soul.

There was a faint howl from somewhere outside the building and Alfred flinched. "Huh... I didn't know that dogs could make noises that loud."

The man in front of him cursed so violently that Alfred wanted to cover his ears like a five year-old. At least he backed away from Alfred. "Damn it, they're close... And you seem human enough."

Alfred managed a nervous chuckle. Maybe the hysteria was kicking in now.. "You're saying that as if you're not. Human, I mean."

The man didn't pocket his guns, he clicked something on their side which made both his rounds slide out of their respective chambers. One of the them was full, and contained bullets filled with a substance which looked like lava. The other one was half empty, filled with bullets which looked like they contained a mercury-like substance.

Alfred should have felt more scared, but surprisingly he wasn't. Probably because the guy looked like he was in his early twenties.

"You might want to move to another room." the man said as he reloaded his guns. "Some... rabid dogs have caught scent of this place. They'll be here soon."

In the light of the full moon, Alfred glimpsed for the first time some red substance coating parts of the man's choppy, blonde hair.

"Why?"

The man turned to him. "They are searching for something... or someone. My friend, Francis was here before, and it seems that he took something with him from this hospital."

For some reason, Alfred felt like some weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. "But now, your friend is missing." he deduced.

"Yes." the man glared at him. "Come with me. I'll lock you inside one of the safer rooms here. It'll be safe. The right people will find you tomorrow morning."

"Sorry to point this out, but... you're just some guy who looks like he just walked out of the matrix, and you're covered in blood, and you possibly have police dogs on your tail. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I..." the man suddenly paused, like a frozen Ipad screen. Then he walked over to the bed where Alfred had been lying down. There were four large drops of blood staining the white sheets and two IV needles were handing from the drip beside the bed. Alfred must had violently wrenched them out of his skin in his attempt to get off the bed.

Then, gloved hands were touching Alfred's. The man was minutiously checking his wrists, the backs of his hands, the area around his elbows. Not a moment later, just like déjà vu, there were two guns pointed at him again.

"Wait, whoa, whoa!" Alfred said, raising his hands up in surrender. "Hold up! What now?"

"What are you?" the man didn't look like he was joking with that question.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones-"

"WHAT are you?!" the man yelled, looking murderous. "That is definitely your blood on those sheets, fresh blood... Yet you have no scars! How did you heal so fast? _What_ are you?"

"Hey, calm down." Alfred said as placatingly as he could. "First of all, I have no idea what you're asking me... You look like you want some serious answers and trust me, so do I! Heck, I don't even know where we are!"

"What?" the man gave him a frustrated look. There was another howl from outside the windows, not too far away now.

"Like I said, dude." Alfred told him. "I woke up here three weeks ago. The doctors told me that I was in a coma all this time... and I don't remember anything from what happened before. Except my name."

The matrix guy didn't look convinced, but Alfred thought he saw his guns lowering a couple centimeters.

"Trust me." he said, putting all his conviction into those words. "You can check that clipboard on the end of my bed if you don't believe me."

Arthur would probably have checked it, but they were rudely interrupted by four enormous carnivorous wolves which burst through their windows. At first, Alfred thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. But then he realized that no, the wolves were indeed larger than Land Rovers. Now rabid dogs, Alfred could probably deal with. But he had no idea how to wrestle with these bad boys standing on their hind legs.

Two of them immediately pounced on the man with loud snarls. Alfred would have moved to help him, if only he didn't have the other two monsters advancing towards him.

"Good doggies... Nice doggi- Argh!" Alfred suddenly felt like his head was going to split open in pain. His eyes were burning. A barrage of unknown information suddenly rained down upon him.

Lycanthropes. Not adults, but by no means were they juvenile. The two attacking Arthur were high-ranking subordinates, betas. Just like the pair growling at him.

_Throw your silver-plated hunting knives!_ His brain screamed at him. _At their head or their throats!_

_I don't have any! _Alfred told it.

_Then your Colt!_ His brain yelled. _Don't tell me you forgot the silver bullets again!_

_Shut up!_ Alfred wondered if he was going crazy.

There was a slicing noise, and suddenly, the whole ward smelled of blood. It was a sick, rusty smell. One of the werewolves which had been fighting the man was lying on the floor, it's head severed from the rest of it's body. The man was currently fighting the other one, doing incredible moves and shooting with one of his guns like it was nobody's business.

This time, Alfred somehow registered how fast he was moving. It was physically impossible to move at that speed! The man's teeth were suddenly embedded in the monster's neck. He pulled away and blood splattered all over the white hospital walls.

In his awe, Alfred kind of forgot the other two wolves in front of him. He realized how stupid he had been when he felt one of their claws raking across his chest, slashing his white patient's gown into tatters. He let out a very manly scream, but that did nothing to the blood steadily slipping out of his body at an alarming rate. Well, at least the pain in his head and eyes subsided after that.

A spinning silver thing suddenly hit the wolf which had slashed at him. The next moment, the man's black gloves were soaked in red as he ripped the wolf's head straight off. He quickly leapt off that wolf and performed a spinning headscissor better than a pro wrestler and embedded two large knives into the head of the remaining werewolf, which let out a pitiful howl before falling down dead.

Alfred thought he should scramble away from the guy as soon as possible, but something kept him fixed where he was. He couldn't take his eyes off the man's lips, stained with blood, which was falling down his chin in rivulets... or the elongated canines he'd just noticed inside his mouth. At this point, Alfred's helpful brain should have gone '_Mayday! Scary as fuck!_'. Instead, it supplied him with '_Beautiful... freaking gorgeous_'.

Yeah. Alfred figured that finding a bloodthirsty human-creature thing attractive should be a fairly obvious symptom of a chronic mental disorder. He should be in a psych ward, not a long-term recovery clinic.

"Are you alright?" the man asked him calmly, like fighting werewolves was all in a day's work for him.

"Er... yeah, but my body's kinda torn up..." Alfred trailed off once he'd look down at his torso. Where there had been foot long gashes, there was now unblemished, tanned skin. "Okay, now I'm officially weirded out!"

"You don't say." the other guy said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well. At least this proves that they're after you too, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The guy took of his blood-soaked gloves and offered his pale hand to Alfred. He took it and picked himself off the ground. The man's hand was freezing cold... no wonder he wore all that many clothes on a summer night. Alfred took in his surroundings, staring at the wreckage around them. The dead wolf bodies were turning human. "They really were werewolves then?"

"Yes. Sadly you're not hallucinating." the man told him, finally placing his guns back in their holsters. "And it seems like they were after you."

"Me?" Alfred said, confused. "Why me?"

The man gave his chest a pointed look. "In any case, you're coming with me. You're definitely part of figuring out what Francis was after... A human who can heal like that..."

"Er, do I have a choice?"

"Would you rather stay here and die?" the man asked sardonically, he picked up an aviator jacket hanging on the rack behind the door and threw it at Alfred.. "Because I think you will, the next time I'm not there to protect you."

"Okay. I get it..."

"Shit." The man was looking out the window. Looking up at the sky. "Hurry up and find some clothes. We don't have long."

"'Kay." Alfred said, feeling slightly self-conscious as he changed in front of another man. "Hey, can you at least tell me your name?"

There was a pause. "I am Arthur Kirkland. Second generation vampire and throne level Council member of the Europa Coven."

.

* * *

.

They were on a train carriage. Arthur had spent an eternity boarding up the whole place, making sure that no sunlight could enter. Right now, they were sitting in the glow of Arthur's Iphone's flashlight. He had taken off his velvet coat and was picking shards of glass out of his full-sleeved, latex, corseted top.

Alfred hadn't bothered asking him their destination. He was currently trying to wrap his head around the fact that Arthur really was a vampire! The burning in the sun and all that...

"So, Artie-"

"Its Arthur." his voice left no room for argument.

"Okay... So, _Arthur_, if I stab you with a stake-"

"No." Arthur replied in a bored tone. "Just sunlight. We are very... erm, UV intolerant."

"Coffins?"

"I prefer beds."

"Blood drinking?"

"You look ravishing."

Alfred felt a blush cover his cheeks. "So... if you're a member of your coven's council, then I'd guess that you're pretty important."

"I am." Arthur replied, his look challenging.

"Then why aren't they helping you find your precious Francis."

Arthur frowned. "We are at war, at present." he said grimly. "I doubt my coven will attack me if we cross paths. Our rank is bound by law and our bonds are stronger than blood, literally. But I _have_ betrayed them..."

"For wanting to save your... friend?" Alfred wondered if that was the right word. Would he do all that Arthur was doing just for a good friend?

"Nobody knows why he left us." Arthur explained. "It may have been a betrayal on his part. Or the fact that he had fallen for a wolf. It's getting more common these days. One of our own boys left for an Alpha named Antonio."

"Your boys... oh. So they were... they were both guys?"

Arthur seemed to find his babbling amusing. He unzipped his latex top, unveiling a pale, lean upper body, and began to pull glass out of his collarbones, which healed in a heartbeat... Figure of speech. "What of it?" he asked. "Got something against true love?"

"Oh no!" Alfred shook his head, trying hard not to stare at the curve of Arthur's neck. "No, I'm all up for it. Free love and all that."

Arthur snorted. "Well anyway, I've known Francis for centuries. I know that in his case, it wasn't either of the two possible reasons."

Alfred felt his eyebrows rise. "I'm guessing that when you say centuries, you mean that literally?"

"Yes." He hissed out that word, dragging the 's' on longer as he pulled out a large piece of glass from his neck. Alfred had to swallow hard for some reason. "I told you I was a second generation vampire."

Alfred deadpanned. "And for those of us who aren't familiar with vampire lexicon?"

"It means that I was bitten by one of the Master vampires himself. They are the ones who were able to tun without a Sire of their own. All the council members were. We all lived around the same time." There was a faraway look in Arthur's eyes. "Ah, what times those were. No rowdy vehicles, no stupid technology, clean river water... just good old 5th Century BCE."

"What?!" Alfred spluttered, making Arthur jerk up. "You're how old?"

"That's an impolite question to ask." Arthur told him grouchily.

"Did you see the birth of Jesus Christ?"

Arthur just gave him a look.

"Sorry... That was a stupid question."

"Like all you're other ones." Arthur said. He seemed to have pulled out all the glass from his skin. Alfred didn't even need to do that. Apparently, his body had pushed everything out for him.

"So, _what_ do you think I am?" Alfred asked hesitantly. He wondered if he should mention the fact that he had an encyclopedic brain which seemed to know everything about mythological creatures when his life was in imminent danger. Probably not.

"I don't know." Arthur replied truthfully. "Right now, we're going to visit another coven. I believe Francis went there. Maybe he found out something about you... About who you are, and why everyone wants to kill you."

"I hope he finds something out then." Alfred said, before yawning hugely.

"Sleep." Arthur told him. "I'll wake you when we get there."

"But... don't you need to sleep too?"

Arthur's green eyes fixed on him again. For the first time since they'd met, he smiled at Alfred, who felt his stomach do a triple back-flip. "Vampire, remember?" he said. "We don't sleep."

"But I thought you said you had a bed?"

There was a distinctly impish look in his eyes now. "My, my, Alfred. Don't tell me you can't think of any other uses for a bed!"

If Alfred's face had been hot before, it was positively flaming now. He wondered if Arthur would get hurt if he were to spontaneously combust...

Crap... he was falling hard.

"Er... I knew... I mean, I that your bed-"

"Sleep, Alfred."

"Okay... Goodnight."

"It's goodmorning." Arthur replied cheekily, and Alfred fell asleep with a grin.


	3. Chapter 2

What a fucking joke. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous specimen which had been presented to him. Was Alfred a human? He certainly was a gullible as one. Who else would fall asleep like that in the presence of a vile creature like himself?

Arthur moved closer to his body. Alfred was wearing a pair or blue jeans and the aviator jacket they had found at the hospital. The jacket was undone, and showed a tanned expanse of sculpted flesh.

Who was Arthur kidding. The young man looked delicious, and yes, he meant it both ways. He hadn't fed in more than a week. No matter... He could wait longer. He'd gone without for five days one time during the World Wars.

Arthur raised his hand, and softly touched the place where he had seen the gashes, at least six inches deep, and they had healed in the blink of an eye. Even wolves didn't have powers like that... And their body's weren't this hot either. Alfred's body was like a furnace. Arthur wondered briefly if Alfred had caught a human sickness... but no, the man seemed healthy enough.

A stray lock of hay-colored hair caught Arthur's eye. It was sticking up rebelliously. He tried to flatten it down, but it didn't budge. By the powers, Alfred's face resembled the statues which had graced the Roman and Greek halls. Utter perfection. And those blue eyes... They had been like sapphires. Shining in the dark, staring out of that face which had regarded Arthur like a predator would look at its prey.

Even Arthur had to admit, several times, Alfred had looked a bit scary... But then when he spoke, he'd turn into a 21st Century teenager again.

What a conundrum...

There was a noise of crickets outside, and the smell of pine trees was floating into their carriage.

"Alfred." Arthur murmured. "Get up."

"I don't wanna harvest corn today Ma, get _him_ to do it for once..."

"W-what?" Arthur articulated, and placed his palm on Alfred's forehead. Was he really sick?

Alfred jolted up at his touch. "Whoa! Wuzzgoingon?!"

Arthur blinked and then slapped Alfred's arm. "Get up, you idiot! We're there."

They jumped out of the train and found themselves in the middle of a dense forest. Good thing too... The sun had set but there was still some daylight left, the foliage helped to shade them. Alfred straightened up from where he had fallen into a rather painful looking thorn bush.

"Ouch... I have no idea how you can jump out of a high-speed train like a ballerina."

Arthur winced. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." Alfred replied, as his body healed itself from the scrapes.

They were silent as they walked through the trees, until a gigantic castle came into view.

Alfred whistled. "I guessing that's where that other coven is?"

Arthur plucked his longest blade out of its sheath and handed it to Alfred. "There. Just in case. It's no good against vampires, but it'll get rid of the wolves."

"There are werewolves _and_ vampires there? Anything else I need to know before we get in?" Alfred asked, accepting the blade and checking the sharpness of its edge.

"They have a coven leader here who used to be part of our council." Arthur told him. "He disagreed with the rest on certain facts. He left us around the 18th century because our differences grew too vast. There was a Master here who sympathized and took him in."

"Differences on what?"

"Many things. The war between the vampires and werewolves for example. He wanted the breeds to be equal." _And dominate over humans._ But Arthur left that part out.

"Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad idea?" Alfred suggested, looking very much like the naïve adolescent he probably was. "Ending the blood feud?"

Alfred looked so hopeful that Arthur didn't have the heart to deny him. "Maybe."

The impressive iron-wrought gates slid open as they approached them, and Arthur heart the heartbeats of around a hundred werewolves inside the castle grounds. 'No slavery' his arse! What a hypocrite... At the grand foyer, a pale figure stood awaiting them.

"I thought it might be you." the man bent down and kissed Arthur on the lips. "And your friend-"

"Dude, there's no way you're kissing me." Alfred said very quickly as Ivan tried to welcome him, He was very red in the face.

Ivan didn't look displeased at Alfred's rejection. On the contrary, he looked very intrigued. "What have you brought us, Arthur? A present?"

Arthur clenched his jaw. The nerve of them! "Why would you think so?"

"He's a hybrid is he not? A gift " came a willowy voice. Yao's beautiful face hadn't changed in 4000 years. He seemed to glide across to them in his blood-red robe. Arthur gave him a low bow, but quickly straightened up. The relationship between his Master and Yao hadn't been very... close. "I can smell lycanthrope blood, but I can also smell vampire essence on him."

"With all due respect, I assure you that he smelled purely human when we first met." Arthur said. "The smell is because we killed a couple of them not 24 hours ago. And because I spent the night with him."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look of appraisal. "You've changed your prudish ways for the better again? I told you the gentleman phase would pass."

Arthur felt so embarassed that he couldn't even bear to look at Alfred. "Not like that Ivan. Alfred slept and I watched over him."

"Then what is he?" Yao snapped. "He's not human, obviously."

"Perhaps we can take this inside?" Ivan suggested, and Yao was gone with a swish of his robe.

As they walked through the castle, Arthur turned to Ivan urgently. "Was Francis here?"

Ivan's face was unreadable, but his violet eyes looked troubled. "Why would you think he was here?"

Arthur turned to make sure Alfred was behind him before continuing. "A month ago, before he disappeared, his eyes turned violet. I thought that he might have had a mind-meld with you-"

"A sensory synchronization?" Ivan mulled over it thoughtfully. "How... rare."

"It's wasn't you then?" Arthur asked, feeling hopeless. Ivan had been his only guess.

"No. It was not me." Ivan paused before entering the throne room. "But I never said that he wasn't here!"

With that he entered the large room. It had a majestic throne made out of white gold and precious stones, as well as several soft looking canapés and chintz chairs.

"Ivan!" Arthur hissed at him. But Ivan simply turned and beckoned for them to enter.

As Alfred stood tall beside him, Arthur wondered once again how he could be so fearless in a room full of vampires with no protection against them. His blue eyes were concentrating on the several chained werewolves inside the room, and he frowned.

"So, he's not a werewolf hybrid."

Arthur locked his eyes with Yao. "I think we can safely assume that. Two betas tried to rip him to shreds. The lycanthropes seem hell-bent on destroying him. And he didn't turn last night."

"Da... It was a full moon mast night." Ivan said.

"The sun doesn't bug me either." Alfred pointed out, and all heads in the room cricked towards him.

Suddenly, Ivan was standing in front of him, his sharp nails flashing as they raked Alfred's cheek.

"No!" Arthur yelled, but it was too late. Ivan placed a drop of blood on his tongue and the rest of them gasped when the wound healed like it had never been there.

"Verdict?" Yao asked. His eyes were astonishingly wide as they stared at Alfred with... apprehension?

"Interesting." Ivan said. "He doesn't remember anything of his life... Yet he had the general mindset of someone living in this century."

Alfred, for his part, looked rather moody. "Thanks for clearing that up, dude. You didn't have to claw me for that, you know? I could've told you myself."

Yao rose from his seat. "I'm going to convene the council on this matter. Ivan?"

"I will be there momentarily." he said, his eyes never leaving Alfred.

Once the throne room was relatively empty, he spoke to Arthur in a language to ancient for anyone present to understand.

"_They will hunt you down for this."_ he said. _"You know that. Yao may be willing to spare you and the abomination but the rest of the council will see him as a threat."_

"_He's not an abomination!"_ Arthur replied fiercely, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder since the poor boy was staring at them looking all lost. _"Alfred's not dangerous!"_

Ivan noticed the movement with glee in his eyes. _"You're getting soft. How long have you known him for, again? A couple hours?"_

"_Get to the point, Ivan."_ Arthur growled.

"_He has incredible healing powers." _

"_His only redeeming feature." _Arthur retorted immediately.

"_He's strong. Too strong, and he doesn't even know it."_

"_What are you talking abo-"_

"_At the entrance. Yao mentally opened the gates, but it was your human who closed them after you walked through. It normally takes 12 lycanthropes to do that. With 6 of them pushing each gate."_

Arthur was momentarily silenced. _"Impossible."_ he looked at Alfred, who was looking more perplexed than ever.

"_Yes. That and the fact that I haven't told the others something..."_ Ivan paused. _"I take it that you haven't tasted his blood?"_

"_No."_

"_He has memories of his short time with you. But as interesting as those might be, I couldn't help notice that there was a whole part of his mind missing. Like it was being held back by some kind of mental barrier."_

"_His memories? From before?"_

"_Long before."_ Ivan said. _"I cannot say how far back but easily a century, maybe more."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's been awakened by someone, and I think that so will his memories... in due time." _Ivan looked like his was biting the inside of his cheek. _"I will let you two go, but only because I think that he has a major part to play in this war."_

"_And what about Francis?"_

"_That is the other reason I will let you two go. Nobody except me knows that he was here. He came with..." _Ivan glanced at Alfred, and switched back to English. "I don't think its my place to reveal that yet."

"He's alive then? And well?" Arthur could help the relief etching his voice.

"He is." Ivan said, his eyes flashing between Arthur and Alfred. The smile which grew on his face looked downright creepy. "No doubt you'll be rejoined with your beloved friend soon."

"Then we should get go-" Ivan's warning look cut Arthur off.

"You are being expected to leave tomorrow night. Which means you will stay here tonight."

_Stay a couple hours so I can smuggle you two out of here when they're not expecting it._ Arthur translated.

"Understood." Arthur replied, falling into a canapé and dragging Alfred down beside him. "Make youself comfortable Alfred."

Alfred had to know that something was up but he played along, for which Arthur was glad.

"Arthur... I couldn't help but notice." Ivan suddenly said, and Arthur did _not_ like the malevolent glint in his eyes. "How long has it been since you last fed? Two days? Four?"

Alfred too was staring curiously at him, and he knew that lying wouldn't work. He needed sustenance if he wante to remain strong. "A week." he mumbled.

Ivan straighted up. "That just won't do! Where are my manners?" Ivan beckoned to a waiting girl. "Get a pepperoni and cheese pizza with extra bacon for thi- for Alfred, and also get me Karter."

"Thanks?" Alfred said.

"Forgive me." Ivan said, sounding anything but apologetic. "You see, I now learnt your preferences and feelings about, well _everything_, from your memories..."

There was suddenly a horrified look on Alfred's face.

"I hope the food is too you liking." Ivan said.

Not five minutes later, a large pizza was brought forth. Alfred hesitated slightly, before digging in, no doubt famished from all the excitement the night before.

A few moments later, a man entered the room. A bloody handsome man. Arthur felt the tell-tale tingling of a foreboding event rise up his spine. "No." he refused adamantly. "Just get me a synthetic pack!"

"Nonsense." Ivan shook his head.

"You need something stronger than artificial or human blood right now. Karter here, was turned around the time you stopped fooling around so I'm quite sure you haven't tasted a Civil War vintage."

Arthur realized what game Ivan was playing. In exchange for letting them go, he was going to humiliate Arthur, in front of Alfred.

"I can't do it."

"Why not?" Ivan tried to look genuinely befuddled, but Arthur knew him since 5st century BC, when England had been known as Britannia. He knew the difference between a fake look and a read one. "Are you not thirsty?"

"Alfred shouldn't see this... this violence!"

Ivan chuckled darkly. "He's not that young Arthur." Ivan reminded him discreetly. "Besides, now that he's entered our world, he should understand that there is no going back. There are now rules he has to abide by, and things he needs to start taking for granted."

Alfred pulled his solemn look off rather well, despite having a slice of pizza in his hand. "You can drink, Arthur. I think I've seen enough blood for it not to make me queasy anymore."

Arthur didn't want to explain what the boy obviously didn't know. And the vampire, Karter, was grinning at him curiously. How his throat felt parched at the very sight of that knowing smile...

Arthur rose and walked over to the vampire. "Okay." he said, pushing Karter backwards into a comfortable chair. "I'll do it."

His hand shook, like that of a human going through drug withdrawal.

Karter wordlessly pulled him onto his lap. His shirt had already been loosened, the top three buttons were undone.

"Karter... Is that your first name?" Arthur asked. After all, he was now going to read the better part of the man's immortal life, a little foreknowledge was only polite.

The man shook his head, his ebony locks swaying. "It'm a nobody, just call me Karter."

"Drink Arthur." came Ivan's voice from not far behind. "I remember your type of men from your notorious pirate days. 1863 was a good year, right Karter? I know you haven't tasted the 1860s."

Arthur was slightly glad that Ivan hadn't mentioned outright that Arthur preferred Americans. That would have been awkward. At least, Alfred would think that he liked black-haired men with pale skin and hazel eyes.

Arthur's finger's felt the veins lying under the ivory skin of his neck. He could feel the warmth of blood rushing through them. Without further ado, he sunk his teeth into the flesh, relishing the tang of the man's blood. He let out a groan of delight at the heady taste, and at the bolt of desire that shot through his body. He felt a responding hiss from the other man and strong arms curled around his waist.

Arthur was in a haze. He briefly hopes that those noises of moaning like a debauched whore were coming from somewhere else. Memories shot into him from the American Civil War. The boy had fought on the side of the humans. But a female vampire had fallen in love with him, and saved him on the brink of death.

Arthur felt sad at the story... but that didn't stop him or the man from pressing their groins together. Just a few more... just another litre...

"...see now?" Ivan was saying. Arthur registered somewhere in the back of his mind. "Do you get-"

"They feel pleasure." came Alfred's voice. His clear voice and a loud crack suddenly broke through the numbness is Arthur's mind. He pulled his teeth out of the other man and turned around. The handle of the canapé Alfred was sitting on had shattered to pieces, and Alfred was staring at his hand like it was the first time he'd seen it.

Ivan looked around the throne room warily. "Now is the moment." he said.

Arthur turned to Karter, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Thank you." he said, giving him a quick peck of the cheek as he rose from the chair.

"The back wall is our weakest." Ivan said quickly. "The corridors of the west wing with be empty... Now hurry."

Arthur readied his Berettas and nodded a thanks to him. "Come on, Alfred."

They walked down the empty stone corridors. True to Ivan's words, there was nobody around, werewolf or vampire alike.

"So I'm guessing we're not staying the night." Alfred's voice was tinged with irritation.

Arthur turned to him. "No. The council will get their werewolves to attack us the moment they realize we're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because of you Alfred." Arthur gave him a sad smile. "They don't know what you are, and the unknown may be a threat."

Alfred was frowning. He took the blade Arthur had given him in one hand and raised the other to Arthur's face, tracing his thumb over his lips. Arthur's heart did skip then, speeding up for the first time in years from it deathly slow rhythm.

Alfred didn't look the least bit ashamed. "You had some blood there." he said as means of explanation.

"Oh... thank you."

Alfred grunted in reply.

Arthur couldn't help but think that something had changed between the two of them, and he wondered whether it was for the better or for worse.

.

* * *

.

They were doing well until they reached the gardens near the wall. The rose bushes shivered as large shapes rushed around in them.

"There are twelve here." Alfred said. That was correct, but Arthur didn't ask him how he knew.

Arthur pocketed his vampire killing gun. "Right... let's get down to business."

But it was easier said than done. The moment they went out into the clearing, the wolves pounced. This was nothing like the other night at the clinic. These wolves were all Alphas, and far more dangerous. Their power was obvious, they had transformed without the full moon after all. They knew how to divide and kill as a pack.

That being said, Alfred was holding off pretty well on his own this time around. Arthur shot a werewolf through the forehead, but he wasn't managing well.

"Alfred!" he called. "We have to get over the wall! They can't cross over it!"

That slight lapse was all it took.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain went through his thigh and then there was a cracking noise. Arthur thought he heard Alfred shouting his name, but he couldn't be sure. The pain in his thigh was too much, too much to bear. Stars erupted in front of his eyes, another wolf was coming closer to him... and then they were both gone.

There was a loud roar from somewhere above him, and Arthur shuddered. He had heard that roar somewhere before, somethimes long ago.

Arthur knew that he was about to lose consciousness and go into hyper-repair stasis any moment. He tried craning his neck up to get a last glimpse of Alfred before they were moth mauled...

What he saw instead made him let out a silent scream. Alfred's eyes were black, iris and sclera and all. He looked the same as before...and Arthur hadn't realized until then exactly how much taller and bigger Alfred really was. That roaring was issuing from his mouth, which was open and gnashing at a wolf's neck. His teeth had changed form. All of them looked razor-sharp, like Arthur's canines. He looked like he had a mouth full of shark-teeth.

The carnage going on around him was all Arthur saw before he fainted.

.

* * *

.

"Arthur?" the voice cracked as it said his name. "You're awake?"

"Urgh..." Arthur vision was perfect, it always was ever since he'd been turned... But it was the leg which made him woozy, he felt like he had splinters all over his thigh.

"You're okay... Just open your eyes again." called the voice. _Alfred_, Arthur recognized. "Please?"

"I'm fine Alfred." he said.

"I wasn't sure if I should have given you my blood. But then I saw that you were healing..."

"Yes. Drinking two litres of blood tends to do that." Arthur said sitting up.

It was nighttime, and he was propped beside a large pine tree beside a running stream. Alfred was beside him. His aviator jacket was bundled around Arthur, so his tanned body was on display. It had large slash and bite marks and cuts all over it. Arthur shuddered when he saw that Alfred's jeans and hair were soaked in blood.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"You slept all day. I to you to a cave for the day and I brought you out once it was 10 p.m."

Arthur shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry. Are you saying that I've been unconscious for more than 24 hours?"

Alfred grabbed a makeshift rag he'd made out of tree back and touched it to the side of Arthur head. "Yeah," he said. "It was a bit creepy you know. You weren't breathing, but you had a heartbeat."

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked quietly, unable to take his eyes off Alfred now blue ones. "I thought I saw, you... and-"

"You did see me." Alfred's lips were upturned. "The real me. I saw my reflection in the pool. I'm a monster."

"No!" Arthur said immediately "Don't be stupid! You saved me from the _monsters_! You are far from one!"

Alfred tried to smile at him, but it looked more like a grimace. "I don't know how it happened. One moment I was just trying to kill this huge wolf, and then you screamed... and then my eyes went on fire. It was so painful. But everything became clearer, and I felt so much stronger." his eyes looked anguished as they turned to Arthur. "What am I, Arthur?"

"You're a good person." Arthur said, and if he had ever doubted it before, he knew the truth now. There couldn't be many selfless people like him around.

Alfred didn't look like he believed that. A drop of blood was making its way down the plains of his chest and Arthur cleared his throat. Alfred had never looked more handsome and Arthur didn't want to scare the boy off by licking his lips like a maniac.

"So you killed them all?" he asked instead. "All twelve wolves?"

"I killed eight. Then I grabbed you and got the hell out of there." Alfred grit his teeth. "Those wolves I killed, they were humans... No matter how you look at it, I am a murderer."

"They would have murdered you and me without a single regret." Arthur pointed out, and winced only a bit when he tried to move his leg. He was healing fast, he'd most likely be fine in a few more hours. "Why aren't _you_ healing?"

"I am healing, just more slowly. I lost a lot of blood. My cells need to regenerate more before I can heal at my normal speed again." Alfred's brow furrowed. "I don't know how I know that."

"Ivan hinted that Francis might know what happened."

"Is that when you two were talking in Klingon?" Alfred grumbled.

Arthur managed not to roll his eyes. "Yes. He also said that you're memories from before may have been from very long ago."

Alfred gave him a shrewd look. "How long?"

"Centuries perhaps."

"That's not possible!" Alfred said, running a hand through his golden hair. "I have memories from now! I know everything about _now_! I've watched all the blockbuster movies! I love Inception and Iron Man and Captain America's my favorite! I like the taste hamburgers and milkshake-"

"But Alfred." Arthur said very carefully. "Do you actually remember ever eating a hamburger?"

Alfred had a look of utter shock all over his face. "No! I don't! But how can that be-"

"It could be that those are the memories of someone who woke you up, but giving you their blood as energy. You must have taken the memories you liked out of the jumble and made them your own."

"And you think that the person who gave me these is Francis?"

That's exactly what he thought. "It could have been."

"Then I... as in _me_, Alfred... I don't exist?" Alfred asked, his voice deathly quiet.

"Of course you exist-"

"How can I be me? Everything I'm feeling right now, they're all obviously his emotions, aren't they?" Alfred shouted.

Arthur didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he liked this Alfred, and not in the same way he liked Francis.. But he had no idea how to explain that to the boy. "Go take a dip in the stream, Alfred. Get cleaned up." he simply said. "We'll need to get going in a couple hours, and find Francis's trail."

"But your leg-"

"Will be fully healed in a few hours." Arthur told him. Alfred concern for him was such a nice change... "That man Karter did have some good quality blood."

Alfred got to his feet and took a couple steps towards the pool, before he turned back abruptly. "Does Francis have black hair? And an annoying face?"

Arthur snorted. "I don't remember him dying his hair but you sure are right about his face. Why do you ask?"

Alfred looked like he really wanted to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind at the last minute. "It's nothing. Just... call if you need something."

With that he stripped of his jeans, under which he was wearing nothing else, and dived into the lake with the form and agility of an Olympic swimmer.


	4. Chapter 3

Something was wrong. Alfred felt it the moment his feet touched the river bank. Arthur was gasping, his back was arching... and his eyes were purple. Alfred rushed towards him, not knowing what to do.

Did vampires usually get seizures?

"Arthur?"

The movement paused. "Alfie." same a whisper from Arthur's lips, but the tone was different. Like someone else was speaking through him. Alfred hesitantly touched Arthur's face, and a shudder ripped through him. It was like he was watching a movie in 70s saturated Technicolor. Everything was too bright.

There was a teenager, with bright eyes and rosy cheeks... working his back off under the burning sun. But there was a smile on his face.

Their mother was standing behind them, and they were staring at themselves in the looking-glass. Twins, the only difference was their eyes, the lavender and the sky blue.

There was a boy dressed in Native American clothes and a feathered headdress. He was dumping large crates into the sea, encouraged by the rebellious shouts around him. The waters had stayed red for days.

Dozens of memories shot into Alfred head, and suddenly, it was like something had triggered a wave of new memories in his mind.

_He_ was the boy in the field this time, pouting at his wavy haired twin as he berated him for pranking the British soldiers.

He was the boy on the ship, dumping tea into the Boston Harbor.

He was the man in the navy blue coat, with a rifle in his hand. They were heading out to war.

His brother was telling him about vampires, and how they had to unite forces with the werewolves to fight off a more terrible darker force.

His brother was dead. Lying on the frozen ground, and he screamed and swore at the heavens that he would avenge this.

He bullet was seeping his life away as he lay there in the ground, awaiting death. But then there were two men hovering over him, they looked grudgingly at each other. One of them had brown hair, and looked like the statues of the Roman gods of old. The other man had long blond hair, braided at the sides. They both looked down at him and said, "Hope."

The memories became clearer now. He could see everything. There was rain and lightning, but it was him the enemy cowered away from. His roar was louder than thunder itself. Behind him came hordes and hordes of wolves and undead alike.

Then he was sitting there, weakened by what had happened. He watched from afar. His brother was somehow alive, and saying a tearful goodbye to his savior. There was another man awaiting them with two horses. Even from so high up, Alfred could see the green irises shining in the moonlight.

"You're becoming obsessed Alfred." Matthew was telling him, as he lay on a comfortable bed. Alfred disagreed, he just wanted to know the man's name... and where he was from, what he liked, what he ate... his whole life. Alfred remembered the man's smile, and thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole-

"Alfred?"

Alfred opened his eyes. The very same green eyes he had just seen were looking back at him. "Did you see what I just saw?"

Arthur looked shaken. "I don't- I saw a clearing. A battlefield. They're fighting. It's begun." he grabbed at his head. "I saw Francis there, and he was telling me to hurry up. He kept saying 'They need him'."

"You didn't see anything else?" Alfred asked him cautiously.

"No." Arthur frowned at him. Even unhappy like that he looked like an angelic cherub. "Why what did you see?"

"Everything." Alfed said, and he suddenly realized that his voice was lower, deeper than before. "I remember now... my past. I remember who I am, and what I have to do."

"And I know where to go." Arthur said, he tried to get up but ended up flushing as red as a ripe strawberry.

"What?"

"Alfred." he said softly, and Alfred bent closer to hear him. "You have to move..."

It was then that Alfred noticed his position. He was stark naked, dripping wet and draped all over Arthur. The only thing separating them was his aviator jacket.

Alfred did not move back right away. Too long had he been denied what he had wanted... for so long now. It must have been fate, that Arthur had been the one to find him that night. Arthur, the only person he had ever felt so... so strange over. What were the chances?

"Alfred!"

Alfred sighed and got to his feet, unable to get the smirk off his face at Arthur decidedly looked away. He offered his hand to Arthur, changing back to his old American drawl. "Sorry if I was acting a bit immature around you. I didn't really know who I was."

Arthur gaped at him. He took Alfred hand and slowly got to his feet. "And who exactly are you?" there was a hint of fear in those eyes.

_That won't do._ Alfred thought. _I can't have him scared of me._

"I'm the same, Artie. Just more refined, you know? Like a new Iphone software!" Alfred tried giving him his most casual grin... and from the way Arthur blushed, he guessed that it had worked.

.

* * *

.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of Alfred as they jumped from tree to tree. He was falling back. Alfred's muscles rippled as he jumped from branch to branch, letting out chuckles and loud shouts from time to time.

"Want to rest?" came a voice from behind him, and Arthur lost his bearings midair. He would've slammed his head like an idiot against the tree trunk if Alfred's hands hadn't curved around his waist.

"Wha- How did you manage to double-back so fast? You were meters ahead of me!"

Alfred's eyes were as blue as ever, but they now held a hint of wild mischievousness which Arthur hadn't seen before. "I told you, if you let me carry you, then we'll get there twice as fast."

"And I told you, save your bloody energy for later!" Arthur placed his hand firmly on Alfred hot chest and pushed him away. The boy was still as warm as a radiator in the winter and Arthur desperately wanted to kiss him.

Alfred's smile momentarily fell as he let go of Arthur.

"So... you're from the Revolution years?" Arthur asked, trying to piece what little Alfred had told him together.

"Yeah."

_Figures._ Arthur thought as he hopped to another tree._ He probably hates the English then..._

"And you were sired by _my_ master, erm- the man in the braids, _and_ great wolf lord of Rome?"

Alfred flipped in the air and landed on the branch right next to him. "'Sired', is the wrong word. I think they fused their blood with mine... so technically, now I'm your master too." he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Arthur scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

"Were _you_...er, at the Revolutionary War?"

Arthur shook his head. He had heard several stories about the war... about how one man had led a united front of vampires and lycanthropes against an army of fierce demons. He wondered if... "I was in Holland, helping an old friend fight off a rogue dragon." Arthur said. "I came back to fetch Francis after the war ended. He was never the same after that... I think he fell in love with someone. Not that surprising really. He did have a duty to come back to. Like all vampires, his betrothed was waiting-"

"WHAT?" Alfred was suddenly in front of him, and there was an undecipherable expression on his face.

"What _what_?" Arthur said, confused by his reaction. "Anyways, his betrothed died soon after. The poor girl was killed by a human mob in England. They burnt her at the stake."

Alfred didn't look like he could care less about the girl. "Do you have a betrothed too?"

"Why... yes." For a moment, he saw a myriad of emotions in Alfred's eyes. There was denial, anger, desolation, and then nothing.

"Oh." he said. "What's she like?"

"Quite beautiful." said Arthur smiling. "Her name itself is Bella. She is a Belgian vampire princess."

She was also in love with the vampire king of Holland, and he loved her back dearly. So Arthur had simply postponed their marriage until the next century... The two made a rather cute couple he thought.

"... if you could?"

Arthur was pulled out of his musings. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Alfred looked mutinous. "Forget it."

"Alfred." Arthur tsked and touched Alfred's arm. Bad idea.

He found himself slammed backwards against a pine tree, with Alfred breathing heavily not millimeters away from his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a fucking fiancée?" Arthur had never heard the boy swear before.

"Does it really matter?" he was beginning to feel a bit annoyed after all. Nevermind the fact that Arthur now was probably in love with someone a thousand lightyears out of his league, the boy also had to throw temper tantrums like a child. It was like being with a Superman on a sugar high! ...Great. Now even this idiot's childish references were rubbing off on him.

But Alfred didn't look like he was listening anymore. His eyes were fixed on Arthur lips, and he was licking his own in a very... in the name of Albion, Arthur didn't want to think exactly what that made him want to do!

Alfred lunged at him, and Arthur automatically turned his head sideways, not knowing what to expect. Alfred's lips collided with his cheek instead. Arthur felt warm breath flush his skin as Alfred sighed, and then he gently nipped Arthur's jaw before moving back again.

"Let's go." he said. "We're getting late."

And he was gone, leaving without a single apology, or explanation. Leaving Arthur with his heart banging like crazy against his chest.

.

* * *

.

"They're here Francis." Matthew told him. He didn't have too. Francis could smell Arthur from miles off.

They were standing on a cliff, looking down at the massacre taking place in the clearing beneath them. There was a rush of air and a taller Matthew with blue eyes and shorter hair was in front of them. He let out a yell of joy when he saw Matthew and pulled him into a crushing bear-hug.

Francis heard a cursed whisper and grinned when his oldest friend appeared in front of him. Arthur hand rose lightning fast and the slap stung like a bitch. But Francis let him do it, especially after seeing the way Arthur's breathing was uneven and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Damn it, Angleterre." he said, pulling Arthur into his arms. "I knew you'd pull through."

Arthur tried punching him a few times, but then hugged him back just as hard, swearing at him the whole time. "I thought you were dead, you filthy bastard! I was followed by wolves for two fucking weeks since I left the Europa Mansion, and then I saw your blood at the clinic!"

"I needed to find Matthew. The moment I realized that _he_ was about to wake." Francis said, gestured towards Alfred.

"Matthew can-"

"Sense sync, I know." Arthur growled into his shoulder. "I had to learn that from _Ivan_, of all people."

"Arthur..."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that you Frog!"

Francis smiled and closed his eyes, until he felt like they were being watched. Matthew was giving him an understanding smile, but Alfred looked like he was inches away from murdering Francis.

He gently disentangled himself from Arthur, who was furiously wiping at his eyes.

"So you kept watch while he slept? And you woke him?" Arthur asked Matthew who nodded.

"He wasn't strong enough to control his powers." Matthew said. "Francis turned me, but he knew that he had to stay away... until the time came."

Francis walked over to him and entwined their fingers together, kissing Matthew's hair. Arthur looked at their hands with an eyebrow raised elegantly, an amused smile slowly inching up his cheeks.

The look he gave Francis was one he'd perfected over the centuries. It said, _Francis you, dog!_ and perhaps a bit of, _We're having words later, you arsehole_.

"And the time is now." Alfred said, turning towards the battlefield beneath them with a majestic look on his features. He looked like he was born to lead. Francis remembered seeing him when he was human, leading the Revolutionaries against an unprecented enemy... the undead. He had looked as fearless then as he looked now.

"Be careful Alfred." Matthew said, frowning. Francis wanted to reach over and smooth the wrinkled it created between his eyebrows. "Don't overdo it this time. I don't want you going into a 200 year-long hibernation again."

Alfred let out a boisterous laugh. "I won't Mattie! This time... I have more to lose." he eyes flitted towards Arthur, who Francis saw flushing. He was touching his left cheek for some reason. "Well then, see you guys in a minute..."

Alfred gave them each smiles, then doubled over, clutching his head. When he straightened up, he let out a howl which resounded trough the forest.

"T'inquiete." Francis muttered to himself when a frisson ran along his spine.

Alfred's eyes were silver now, and when he opened his mouth, Francis saw two symmetrical rows of sharp, velociraptor-like teeth. He stuck his tongue out looking distinctly devilish, his eyes set on Arthur.

"On second thought." the mixture of multiple voices came out his mouth when he spoke. "Fuck it."

The next moment he was in front of Arthur, his arms pulling the man flush against his body. Arthur didn't look as scared as Francis felt, but placed his pale hands against the boy's tanned, muscular arms. "Alfred... what are you-"

Francis's eyes widened.

It looked like Alfred was devouring Arthur's lips. Maybe he was... Droplets of blood, no doubt Arthur's, were pouring down from their joined lips. Those teeth had to be mean. Alfred leaned back slightly before forcing his tongue into Arthur's mouth, to which the latter out a depraved moan. One of the tanned hands went into Arthur's tights and he whimpered.

Beside him Matthew let out an embarrassed noise, he had two fingers on the bridge of his nose and a heated blush on his face. "Alfred!" he said. "You have something to do, remember?"

They broke apart with a slick noise.

"Tease." Alfred told Arthur's swooning form. He pulled Arthur up bridal style and handed him to Matthew. "Keep him safe."

"I will!" Matthew sounded exasperated. "Now go!"

Alfred didn't even spare Francis a glance as he turned around and jumped off the cliff. Francis thought he saw the boy bursting into flames right as he fell, but that could have been the night playing tricks on his eyes.

"Great..." Matthew said, placing Arthur back down on the ground, sounding anything but happy.

"What is it, Matthew?" Francis asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Matthew bit his lip and stared at Arthur. "I hope he's up for it. Even as a human, Alfred was very possessive of what he considered his."

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry." he said. "That will suit Arthur just fine. He needs a partner who can match his craziness."

"Don't let Alfred hear you say that." Matthew grinned, and kissed him languidly. He poured all his love into it... a love long overdue.

.

* * *

.

Arthur sat on the other side of the butte-like structure, his mind a complete mess.

Alfred... The boy who had become so much more to him in the small frame of the two days they'd spent together. All these years of existence, and Arthur had found someone he truly loved in a matter of hours.

But what about Alfred?

Arthur remembered waking up to see a flaming silver body growling at the Alphas, snarling at the Vampire Warlords without fear, until every single one of them recognized his power and fell back. He was made to rule them, keep them in check, with the blood of both their oldest ancestors running through his veins. The whole time, Arthur had his fingers on his lips, the taste of Alfred's hot mouth still on his...

Francis had cheekily told him that he had looked lovesick.

He hadn't even tried to deny that.

"Bugger." Arthur said to himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it.

What a kiss that had been. Sinful... would be one to describe it. Arthur had loved it.

"Damn you, Jones." he said, burying his face in his knees.

"Please don't say that."

Arthur's head jerked up. Of course, as soundlessly as he had gone, he was back... Alfred. He looked normal again. "I thought that it would take longer." Arthur blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Rounding up all the individual fights going on around the country."

"It's wasn't hard to break them up. They're hearts weren't actually into the fight." Could he be any more attractive? Seriously, even the wind was on his side, gently carding through his hair to make it look dashingly windswept. "I hope I haven't scared you away."

Arthur gave him a disbelieving look. "What that's it? That's all you have to say?"

Alfred looked confused and Arthur huffed.

"One minute you're a nice, nervous little boy. The next thing I know, you're a fucking Greek god who can turn into a flaming Beelzebub with the most dastardly lips in the whole-"

"You liked the kiss then?" Alfred interrupted, looking very hopeful.

"Fuck you." Arthur told him quietly, looking away.

"Don't tempt me." came the reply and Arthur looked up at him, wide-eyed.

Alfred cursed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. "You have _no_ idea how edible you look right now, do you?"

He was rather close now. His eyes looking deeply into Arthur's. He desperately hoped that the 'edible' part had been a figure of speech.

"When I changed form, I had thus urge to kill every other person that's touched you." he said, his voice like steel. "Francis, that Karter guy, Antonio, Matthias, Lukas... everyone."

"I- hang on a minute! How did you even-" Arthur froze, remembering their kiss... tasting the tang of his own blood. "You idiot! Just because you _could_, you had the big idea to go sorting through my memories?"

"Arthur, I-"

"Just because you're all powerful does _not_ mean that you can just...

"Art-"

"...my privacy! You had no right to read my feelings-"

"I love you, Arthur." Alfred said without any hesitation in his voice, and that properly shut Arthur up. He felt his cheeks becoming very hot indeed, for a vampire.

He unraveled Arthur's hands from around his legs and pushed him down into the grass, hovering over him.

"I've thought you were beautiful ever since I saw you that day at the end of the Revolutionary War. And when we met again, it just became worse."

Arthur was vaguely understanding everything Alfred just said, very vaguely. He was a tad busy drowning in the deep pools of Alfred's eyes at the moment.

"I don't think I'll ever let you go." Alfred's voice was talking on a fierce edge now. "You're _mine_."

Arthur couldn't help that those words, accompanied by _that_ voice, went straight downstairs. "Alfred..."

"Hmm?"

Arthur didn't say anything else, and pulled Alfred down by the collar of that stupid aviator jacket he was wearing again. They lips crashed together again and Arthur felt complete.

He spread his legs apart and wound them around Alfred's hips, pulling him down closer... a bit more closer...

Alfred growled into the kiss when his hardness touched Arthur's excitement. His lips moved away from Arthur lips and began ravaging his neck. Licking, tasting, scraping with his teeth. Alfred shrugged off his jacket in a fluid movement and ripped off Arthur's top as he tried to unzip them. His cheeks heated slightly when Arthur chuckled at his impatience.

Pretty soon they were both naked under the waning moon.

"Holy shit..." Alfred said looking down at him, his hair framing his gorgeous face like a halo. "I can't believe you're here with me."

His hands were moving across Arthur body's like he was afraid he might disappear. His mouth was hot on Arthur collarbone again, and this time he hissed in pain. When Alfred backed away Arthur saw that his eyes were still blue, but somehow his teeth had sharpened.

Arthur groaned at the sight. "It's fucking fine." He twined his hand in Alfred's hair and pulled him down for another bruising kiss, this time, using his own canines to taste Alfred. It came with a burst of feelings and emotions.

Alfred's whole life flashed in front of his eyes, both mortal and immortal parts. He saw himself as Alfred had seen him for the first time, standing with his horse and Francis's, waiting for the Frenchman before boarding their ship.

And the strongest of his emotions, Alfred was feeling them right then... at present. Alfred had never actually loved anyone in his life- not like that, and right now, he was chanting Arthur name over and over in his mind. Like a prayer. His desire, _need_, and just his plain disbelief about the fact that Arthur really was _there_, willing to be his...

Arthur couldn't bear to pull away after that, and kissed the blonde on top if him with renewed vigor. Their tongues played together and their skins grew flushed in the hot night.

Then Alfred was touching him _there_, further down... too fast! Arthur hissed in pain and he pulled back immediately. "Sorry." Alfred kissed Arthur's cheeks, his lips. "So sorry."

Arthur frowned inwardly. He wasn't made out of rose petals for Pete's sake! He bit into Alfred's shoulder and sucked hard. When he looked up again, he saw that Alfred's eyes had dilated in lust, so that they looked almost black.

"Do it." Arthur told him. "I want it. And I trust you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. With my life, with everything." Arthur breathed, grinning up at him. "Besides, I like it hard."

He saw the exact moment Alfred's breath hitched and he gave in, thrusting into Arthur and groaning as Arthur arched up to him. He bit Arthur's ear and went faster and faster. His hot body ghosting over Arthur's pale, cold one, heating it up as they molded into each other's touch. In perfect rhythm.

"I love you, Arthur. So much... I don't even know how to explain..."

But Arthur knew. He had felt it in the blood that ran in Alfred's veins... the same things he felt. So he whispered. "Me too."

The smile Alfred gave him after that was downright scary, and Arthur had bloody liked it. And it was at that point he had realized that for Alfred, 'stamina' meant a completely different thing.

Not that he minded... That night, their passion burnt bright. And like two long-lost lovers, they stayed entwined the whole time.


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Arthur tried to push the oblivious Spaniard out of their room, away from Alfred's deadly eyes.

"So that's it?" Antonio was asking.

"You said that the werewolf vampire relations were going well in your assigned area!"

Antonio gave him a shrewd look. "Si! That's because we're hot, and you cold people just can't keep your frozen, dead bodies away from us."

A faint growl issued from the side of the room and as much as Arthur hated Antonio, he didn't want the man erased from existence. "Don't you have a crazy Italian vampire to go back to?"

Antonio's face immediately became dreamy. "Ah yes... Lovi..."

"Well then you'll be back next month? I trust that you know the way out by now." Arthur gave him a quick pat on the back and slammed the door shut.

The moment he did, a pair lips descended on the side of his neck, placing a wet kiss there. If vampires didn't heal instantaneously, then Arthur would have lovebites all over his body.

"What I wouldn't give to just..."

"Keep me trapped in some lonely dungeon?"

Alfred looked like he was actually considering the idea. "Hey..."

Arthur laughed aloud and connected their lips, making sure that Alfred understood all his feelings, all the promises he had made to him.

"I love you." Alfred said, the moment they separated. He kissed Arthur's cheek when the vampire blushed furiously, just like he had done all those years ago.

"I know." Arthur replied. And there wasn't really anything more to say, because what he felt for Alfred couldn't have been any more obvious.

They had each other for eternity.


End file.
